Each vehicle is equipped with batteries, which are large and heavy. This is especially true for an electric vehicle's batteries. Because an electric vehicle depends on the batteries to provide all the required power, an electric vehicle has more and heavier batteries. The clamping structure/mounting structure for these batteries must meet the requirement for ease of mounting and removal; otherwise, it will be very inconvenient to replace the batteries.
The following methods are generally used for mounting/clamping batteries of electric vehicles at present: 1. modularizing all the batteries and mounting them on vehicles; 2. fastening the batteries onto vehicles with fasteners. Modular battery packs referred to in method 1 are large and especially heavy, with much space occupied, making it very inconvenient for mounting and removing them. The mounting manner referred to in method 2 requires tools to mount and remove batteries, making the operation very inconvenient and difficult.